


A Witch and a Wolf

by Loalith_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Death, Detectives, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hell, Horror, Light Angst, Magic, Romance, Teen Romance, Werewolf, Witches, teen wolf boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loalith_Wolf/pseuds/Loalith_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new students Y/N and her friend Leo have been assigned to Beacon High to discover Scott and Stiles secrets. Hell soon breaks loose when secrets begin to arise and old "friends" come back. Even more so, the new students have a few secrets of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Students

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> L/N: Last Name

The wood floor is old and the walls paper is beginning to peel off in certain spots. There was little to no furniture in the room, only a time worn bed, a small table/desk with a chair in the middle of the room and an unclean window that has torn curtains. On the outside of the house is a whole different story, clean and polished to the rim. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump_. I toss the small bouncy ball to the wall and let it bounce once before catching it and repeating. A knock occurs at my door when I catch the ball. “Come in!” I shout. I continue tossing the ball as footsteps come near me. A tan hand soon catches the ball when I focus my attention on the shadow above me. A girl with long blonde hair that is wrapped in a French braid with brilliant green-yellow eyes gives me a questioning look. Her outfit consists of a simple maroon skirt and a loose, white, long sleeve, knit shirt. She also has thigh high tan boots, with a barely noticeable square pocket on right boot. Gold chain earrings which is the only piece of jewelry she has on. “Come on, were going to be late to school,” Her voice is soft as if it was never used before. I nod and push myself on the ground.

My outfit contrasts hers, with knee high socks and garter belts to hold them up, high waist shorts, a loose, cold shoulder top, and black ankle boots with a half inch heel. A leather jacket is my accessory and the simple silver ear cuff and three simple bands on my ring finger are the only pieces of jewelry I adore. My hair is in its typical style and I grab the backpack from my bed as we head out the door.

Outside a cop car with a man leaning against it. He gives a smile and stretches out a hand. “Hello, welcome to Beacon Hills. I take it you Leona-” He looks over to the blonde standing next to me. “-and your Y/N.” I nod, but don’t take his hand in greeting. Leona is the only one who does.

“And you’re the sheriff of this place, Mr. Stilinski,” I say. He nods and opens the door to the car.

“Do you girls have everything you need for school?” He asks.

I shake my head and get into the car, “We will get supplies later today. Do not worry, Mr. Stilinski. Delinquents never need class supplies on the first day.” With that he nods and closes the door after Leona gets in. We head over to Beacon Hills High School.

. x .

“Wait, so you’re saying all the sudden a Raven has been following you? Just out of the blue?” Stiles confirms.

“Yes, I noticed it yesterday. It was there at the clinic, the forest, it was even at my house,” Scott says exhales. He stops by a window and quickly pulls Stiles close and points outside. On the top of a light pole, a Raven with silver beady eyes sits silently and seems to look right back at Scott and Stiles. “See! It’s even following me to school!” The bell rings and Stiles shakes his head as he grabs Scott and drags him to class. 

Sitting down in their seats the teacher doesn’t start until the principal walks in. Two girls following behind him when they stop and turn towards the class. “Class, these are our new students, Leona Whimsical and Y/N L/N. Please help welcome them to Beacon Hill High School.” With that Y/N sits by a window and Leona sits in front of her. The teacher begins class and Scott shifts uncomfortably. A caw is heard making Scott jump as he turns and sees the Raven acting strangely. This is the first time the Raven has ever made a sound. 

“The Salem Witch Trials only lasted about eight months,” A voice interrupt his thoughts. Y/N never even looked at the teacher, she only looked outside. The sounds of clothes shifting fills the room as everyone turns towards her. 

“Ms. L/N, I do believe I did not call on you,” He confirms. “I also believe Ms. Whimsical can answer her own questions.”

Y/N nods, “You are correct on both of those observations.” She still doesn’t look at the teacher.

“Then, why did you answer her question when-“

“She won’t talk,” Y/N interrupt. Her voice was stern and even the teacher could tell she did not want to discuss it further. Scott looks from the teacher back to Y/N and back again. The teacher opens his mouth to speak, irritated. When she sighs interrupting him once more. “She is mute.” Everyone shifts to look at Leona as she shows a scar across her neck. It was slightly pink around the edges and Scott could tell it seemed recent. The teacher sees his mistake and turns back to the board to continue the lesson. Unknown to Scott, the Raven had fallen silent the second Y/N looked outside.


	2. First Meeting

The classes pass by and Leona and I find ourselves in the lunch room not knowing where to sit. I huff, “Well, what do you think Leo? We could go sit by…” I trail off from the look Leona gave me. “Or not. Outside?” She nods as we head out the doors and find a small tree to sit under as we eat. Leona and I eat in silence, though there were not many people around us she still didn’t want to talk. Typical. Flapping of wings are heard when the branch above me shakes and a raven hops down in front of me. “Good afternoon, Silver.” It caws and I toss it a piece of meat and he catches it and flies on the branch and pecks at it. Faceless whispers catch my attention as I freeze.

_They aren’t human…he isn’t normal…its different…pay attention…watch the for blue…_

I am nudge when I look to see Leona standing in front of me with both of our lunches packed and finished as everyone else heads inside. I wait until the last one goes inside. “What did they say?” Leona questions. 

Silver caws loudly and flies away. “Told me we have an interesting case,” I get up and grab my lunch as we head back to our classes.

. x .

“What are they saying?” Stiles questions. 

Scott focuses his attention on Leona and Y/N when the raven caws. He covers his ears and hold his head. Looking back, Leona and Y/N are already walking back to the school. “I don’t know, but the raven is hers. It cawed when Leona started talking and flew away disturbing my hearing,” Scott informs while rubbing his ears. 

Stiles frowns and both boys watch as Leona and Y/N walk to their lockers, which happen to be right next to each other.

. x .

Pulling my locker open, I place my lunch in there when I catch the reflection of two boys staring at me. Shutting my locker, I look over at Leona when a strawberry blonde enters my field of vision. “Hi, I’m Lydia!” Her smile was fake and her tone was too high making my slightly cringe. 

A girl with dark brown, almost black stands next to her with a real smile. “I’m Allison,” She stretches her hand and I look at it then back to her. “What? Don’t know how to shake a hand?” 

I look back to her hand, “I don’t do handshakes.” 

Lydia interrupts, “Well anyway, were having a party tomorrow and wondered if you would like to come.”

I am about to deny her when I notice Leona giving me a glare and I bite back my groan. With a forced smile I reply, “Yeah that would be great!” Lydia smiles as does Allison as they give me their phone numbers and text the address and time. Bidding our goodbyes I turn to leave when I catch two boys giving me questioning looks. I return the gesture when I am elbowed in the side by Leona and quickly chase after her.

 

The sound of my footsteps are the only sound on the street as I scramble to look for the designated building. I look at the map in my hands when I find myself on the ground. Groaning, I try to sit up when I feel breathing on my skin. Snapping my eyes open, which I didn’t realize I even closed, I freeze and I could feel my face heat up. One of the boys I saw earlier has his head in the nape of my neck. Lips only an inch away from the skin. The ends of his hair brushing my cheek. “What the hell?!” I push him off of me and he is tossed backwards and slammed onto the ground. I quickly stand up and dust myself off. 

“It wasn’t my fault! You were the one who wasn’t looking!” He shouts back as he stands up. 

“That doesn’t mean you can be a creep about it!” I shout back. I go to grab the map, but when I pick it up I cringe. It just had to land in a puddle didn’t it?

“What are you looking for?” He asks. 

“The animal clinic, I got a pet at home and would like to know for future references,” I reply. I try to shake the water off the map when it suddenly falls apart and plops on the ground. 

“I know where it is, follow me,” He states. He turns around and begins walking down the street as I am quick to follow. After a couple minutes of strange silence we finally arrive to a small animal clinic. Just before I could say anything else a flash of lighting cracks the sky. I notice him jump and flinch.

“What? Afraid of storms?” I question with a smirk.

He shakes his head, “No, they’re just too loud is all.”

I nod and watch as the lighting breaks the sky into more fragments. I mumble a small “I love them” more to myself than anyone else. Deciding I am done for the day I stretch out my arm for a handshake. “I’m Y/N. The new kid.”

He smiles and stretches his hand to shake mine, “Scott McCall.”


	3. Questions Begin

“Why did we say yes to the party?” I question. 

Leona looks at the bed trying to decide what to wear, “It is an easy way to check more of the perimeter.”

I huff, “Why not have Silver do it?” I watch Leona struggle when she turns and narrows her eyes at me. “What?”

“You can’t go like that, it’s what you wore to school today,” Leona states. 

I look down at my clothes, black leggings with a white, loose tank and a tan leather jacket. Same silver jewelry and same pair of boots. I shrug, “You’re the one who wanted to go.”

 

We finally arrive to the large house that has music streaming and lights flashing. I follow Leona as we head inside and am soon greeted with Allison and Lydia. Scott was getting dragged along as well, but I only nod my head to him in acknowledgement. “I’m glad you guys could make it,” Lydia smiles. 

_Don’t trust her…watch the blue…they are near…_

“Y/N? You alright?” Allison questions. 

I shake my head to disperse the whispers and nod with a smile. Joining everyone else where the party actually is I stand by the sidelines. Something was off, majorly off. I look up and see Silver watch me from the top of the house. 

_The full moon…the night…turn around…_

I shake my head once more, but the whispers keep coming. Flashes of a forest and the full moon blend in my head as the whispers increase. 

_It’s him…it’s them…blue eyes…watch out…they’re changing…its changing…_

My headache increases and I suddenly find myself on the ground. Then, the images and whispers stop. “Hey, you alright? Y/N?” I blink and focus my attention. The party is still going on, but no one notices me. I’m on the ground when I look up I see Scott holding me worried. 

Standing up I push myself away from him, “Tell Leona I went home. Good night.” I turn to leave when Scott suddenly grips my arm stopping me. 

“Wait here,” He quickly lets me go and soon is swallowed by the crowd. I look up and see Silver watching me still when I click my tongue. Silver flies to the fence and watches Leona. “Alright, let’s get you home.” 

“What?” I’m slightly surprised. Scott gives a small laugh and begins to leave. I groan and chase after him. “What’s so funny?!” Scott only gives another chuckle. 

 

A couple minutes later, we are alone on the silent street. “So, where are you from?” Scott questions trying to make small talk.

“I’m from [hometown]. Leona is from New York,” I answer. “I heard you were on the lacrosse team. Also, heard you were pretty good at it.”

Scott chuckles and rubs the back of his head, “Yeah. So um…do you know where were going exactly?” 

I stop and watch Scott keep walking, he stops once he realizes I’m not next to him. I look at the bright large house right next to me. “This is my stop,” I lie.

“Alright, you sure you’re good? I mean without Leona-“

“I’m fine Doctor McCall. Don’t worry. I’ll see you Monday-“

“Actually,” Scott pauses as if he is trying to think of words. “I’m playing Lacrosse tomorrow night and you could come if you like.”

I give a small smile, “Sure.” Handing him my phone he enters his number and I send a text. Bidding our goodbyes I wait until he is out of view. With a heavy sigh I turn around and turn up a street.

_Behind you…its him…blue eyes…_

I decide to turn into a small alleyway and turn around when I spot no one behind me. “Show yourself-” silence, “-come on, blue eyes, I know your there.”

“Who are you?” A gruff voice asks. 

I spin on my heel and see a man who was much larger than Scott and an emotionless/stern face. “Oh, blue eyes, decided to show himself, huh?” I joke. He gets more irritated when I mention his new nickname. “I do believe this it is called stalking.”

“Leave, Scott, alone,” He growls.

_Derek…Derek Hale…_

I give a small smile, “You know I’m quite curious, so it doesn’t do you good when you tempt me with such a threat, Derek Hale.”

He tenses and narrow his eyes, “How do you know me?”

“Whispers,” I respond. A caw is heard with a flap of wings when Silver lands on my shoulder. “I think it will be in your best interest to leave me be, blue eyes. I don’t want to cause you trouble and I can guarantee you in Satan’s name. You do not want to cause me trouble.” With that I turn and leave as Leona stands at the end of the alleyway waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep! Beep! Bee-_ I open my eyes and glare at the annoying alarm clock. My hand slammed down on the button that had shut it up. Turning over I look at the ceiling for a moment when a black beak comes into my view. I give a small smile and stroke the bird using the back of my knuckle. “Good morning, Silver,” I mumble.

“Y/N,” Leona comes in. I look over to her when she glares at Silver and turns to me. “I need you to get me a couple of herbs.” 

Leona hands me a list as I scan it and giving her a quizzed look. “These herbs only grow in a forest and their pretty hard to find. What do you need them for anyway?” Silver hops off of me as I sit up. I turn to my clock to see it is nine a.m. in the morning. I frown, it is still too early for me.

“The protection charms are wearing out and when I went to grab the extras I realized how low we are on supplies. I just want to get some more before the next full moon is all,” She explains. 

“The full moon is tonight,” I yawn.

“And you’re going to Scott’s lacrosse game tonight, remember?” Leona reminds me. 

“Fine, I’ll leave now and get it done. I might not be able to find all of these though,” Leona nods in understanding. I change into a casual outfit which is a pullover sweater with jeans and sneakers. I put my hair up in to a ponytail and after doing the morning routine I head out. I look through the list: Adder’s Tongue, Buckthorn, Club Moss, Mugwort, Nettle leaves, Nasturtium, Agrimony, and Wolfsbane. Most of these plants and flowers were used for repelling dark energy, healing, and releasing fear. Shrugging, I continue on my way. 

The screeching of tires stops me. When I turn to my right and see a blue jeep not even an inch away from hitting me. “Watch it!” The driver hisses.

I look up at the red stop sign right next to me and then to the driver, “Didn’t see the stop sign?” Realizing his mistake he slightly shrinks in his seat. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Another voice catches my attention when I notice Scott. 

I nod in greeting, “Your friend seems to be in a hurry. Got somewhere to be?”

Scott rubs the back of his head, “Um…no not really were just running late for practice…

I raise an eyebrow, “Lacrosse? Didn’t know you practiced eight hours before the game.”

Before Scott could reply his friend butts in, “I’m Stiles, I am also confused on how you two know each other.”

“Y/N,” I bluntly reply. “Well anyway, I have some errands to run. I’ll see you both at the game-” Scott nods and Stiles is still confused, “-and have fun with practice!” I finish as I continue wave behind me.

 

The forest was abundant and I almost had everything I needed on the list except one, Wolfsbane. I continue walking and looking around when I huff. “I’ve been here for at least two hours and still can’t find the damn plant,” I mumble to myself. 

The sound of police catch my attention and I follow it. I soon come across a house with police taking pictures and barricading the perimeter. The house was burnt and some pieces were missing as well. I see one of Scott’s friends hop into one of the cop cars. I see Mr. Stilinski walking over to the car the kid just hopped into. I smile to myself as I watch him pull the kid out of the car. However, my smile drops when I see who is in the back. Gritting my teeth, I growl under my breath. About an hour later the police leave the scene and I can step out of my hiding spot. Walking over to the burial, the body gone, I catch a small purple petal. “Wolfsbane,” I mutter.

_The moon…the boy…listen and learn…watch and keep secret…_

The whispers, confusing as always, are louder than usual. I consciously look around to make sure there is no one around me as I get the oddest feeling there is. Pulling out my cellphone, I dial a number and it only needs to ring once. They pick up. “Hey. We got an issue, Derek Hale just got taken into custody.”

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own Teen Wolf or the characters belonging to the show. This is a fan-fiction.


End file.
